


I Don’t Know What It’s Like

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 7x07 spoilers, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: How to comfort a friend in grief, when you have widely different life experiences.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	I Don’t Know What It’s Like

**Author's Note:**

> \- Canon compliant up to 7x07. Spoilers ahead!

Daisy looked up at the sound of the door opening. Mack came into what he’d been calling the Alien Stuff Room. 

“Sorry to leave you with all the paperwork. How’s it going?” 

Paperwork. Right. She was supposed to be filing away the Inhuman objects they recovered from Afterlife, a project that she and Mack have been tackling off and on in their spare time. Daisy put her smile on. 

“As exciting as can be. Come join me.”

Mack frowned, “What’s wrong?” He looked at the object in her hand and his voice softened. “Is that Jiaying’s?”

“Yeah.” Daisy put the small necklace down on the evidence table. “The notes said it was recovered from her desk. It’s too small for her. For anyone other than a baby, really. I think it might have been for me.”

Mack pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. 

“Mind if I?”

Daisy gestured for him to take it. 

“It does look baby sized,” Mack said. “Maybe she kept it all those years to remind her of you. Parents never forget their child, you know.”

“Maybe, but they can forget how to love their child.” Daisy blinked and looked away. “Can you put it back in the box? I don’t think it has special powers or anything. Let’s move on to the next thing.”

Mack placed the necklace in its box, then he set it aside instead of placing it in one of the storage bins. 

“If it’s not related to Inhumans, it goes to next of kin,” Mack said gently. “You can bury it, burn it, or hold on to it. Wait a while before you make your decision.”

A flame of anger rose up. Daisy snapped. 

“Don’t tell me how to deal with things. You have no idea what it’s like!”

“You are right,” Mack said calmly. “I don’t know what it’s like, to look for parents all your life and then lose them. What I do know is you are grieving. It takes time to process. And if you want someone to sit with you, I am here.”

Daisy looked at him. They’ve only been partners for a short time, and the gesture of friendship was a surprise. A welcomed one. 

“I heard you are good with videogames,” Daisy changed the subject. “Want to call it a day and go shoot up some Nazis on TV?”

“Sounds good to me.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mack made room for Daisy on the couch as she dropped down beside him. She looked pale and he had half a mind to order her back on bed rest, but he knew Simmons had already tried that route. 

“Are you sure you should be out of the med bay?”

Daisy gave him a look, “I’m not spending another second in that pod.” She leaned back with a groan. “At least FitzSimmons upgraded with comfy cushions. Are you ready to live on a plane again?”

“I’ll miss having my own shower.” And bedroom. And the kitchen. Not the base though. Past Lighthouse might be his to command, and Deke’s Squad shaped up better than he expected, but he missed his friends. “We need to finish this mission so we can all go back home,” Mack paused. “Whatever home is like when we get back.”

“I am sorry about your parents.” 

The words caught in his throat, “So am I.” What if he had never joined S.H.I.E.L.D.? Would his parents still be alive then? No. That way led to madness. Chronicoms would wipe out the entire humanity if S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t here to stop them. 

“I don’t know what it’s like, to grow up with loving parents and then lose them,” Daisy said quietly. “This whole time travel thing makes my head hurt, and who knows what happens when we get back. Maybe home won’t be what we remember. Maybe Reuben won’t know your parents the way you do anymore.” She touched his hand gently. “But I know you are grieving, and I am here.” 

Mack squeezed her shoulder gently, careful not to touch any of her wounds. 

“Thanks Tremors.” He cleared his throat. “Want to see some of the stuff I picked up in the 80s? I got a mini model of Lola.”

“Oh my god yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- We don’t know when Daisy will wake up, but I believe whenever she learns about Mack’s parents, she will definitely go comfort her friend.


End file.
